


Our Fairy Tale **ErLu/LuZa**

by PartnerInTime_KobaYouka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute Ending, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka/pseuds/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka
Summary: When Christmas transform into a Fairy Tale.Erza have a great present for her girlfriend but she's a little shy to ask her even if deep inside she know she will say "yes".





	

"No... That's not right yet..." Erza told herself out loud looking around the lake in front of her.

Behind the guild, the night was already starting to fall, revealing the warm colors of dusk through the water of the lake.

At Erza's side, Juvia who were sitting on the grass suddenly stand up applauding.

"Erza-sama! Oh my god, you was wonderful! If I were Lucy I would certainly say "yes"!"

"Are you sure? It's not as special as Lucy is for me. As her girlfriend, I must do better than that."

Juvia took both of Erza's hands.

"Juvia assure you that you was perfect!"

Even if Juvia said so, Erza was still feeling insecure about it. It was with regret that she accepted Juvia's encouragement. Indeed, she had been discreetly practicing on this all day long and finally was able to say it right. Finally! And that was all thanks to her dear friend who stood by her side to help her.

Her cheek was still red but at least she managed to say all her speech until the end this time and even if she was practicing in front of her imagination, that was still pretty embarrassing.

At home, on the nightstand between few of Erza's smutty book was a little red and yellow box. With her magic, Erza carefully made it appear in her right hand, making sure to not break it.

The memory of how Erza finally decide to to buy it and follow her heart made her smile with happiness as a familiar voice suddenly made her come out of her thoughts.

"Erza?" Gray's called. "Is everything okay? Your face is all red"

"Fine but not as much as you it seems" Erza answered back turning around after she made her gift disappeared. "You seems kinda warmly cloth right now"

"What does that mean?" Gray spat crossing his arms.

"Even Juvia know that you always get dress warmer after you fully undress yourself." Juvia answered with a blush.

"As if by chance, Natsu is not here. That's a luck" Erza add.

"Gosh, what the hell is going on with you both?" He blushed furiously. "Merry Xmas by the way. Also, Lucy is calling for you Erza. The party is going to start and she need your help"

"Really?! I'll go right away!" Erza's face suddenly became more radiant and it's with a happiness that she eagerly went to Gray to offer him a hug against her armor to go to the guild entrance. When Erza finally penetrated inside the guild, all around the guild was decorated with garland and other toys. To the left of Mira's bar was an enormous Christmas tree shining in every colors.

_"_ _That's_ _beautiful..."_

"Gosh, please Mira don't say thaaat! That's so embarrassing!"

"Lucy?" Erza whispered to herself as she walk to where the voice where coming from.

Lucy was in the kitchen with plenty other girls and boys preparing the meal for the party at the moment. Only the smell of what they was cooking could already make Erza drool but with the sight of her girlfriend in the kitchen, all her mind became wild. The simple view of her sweetheart in apron dress in santa was enough to make her heart beat faster than what it was suppose to be. Soon, her face became as red as Lucy's dress.

Erza quickly used her magic to wear one of her sexier red dress she had.

"You want to tempt me tonight, right?" Erza hugged her girl from behind offering her a kiss on her cheek.

"Erza, I'm cooking. It's dangerous to do that you know?" Lucy laughed.

"And in case you didn't notice, you both aren't alone in this kitchen ya know??" Yelled Cana drinking a barrel of beer in the corner.

"Oh please Cana, it's not as if we don't know what you both do alone in here" Lucy continued making Mira and Cana laughed a little more. "Anyway" Lucy turned around giving Erza a plate full of pork filet mignon. "... Take this and put it on the table. I'll follow you with other meal for the party"

"I'm sure that Lucy will be part of your meal tonight! Who know what kind of surprise she'll do to you tonight??? Raaawwwwr!!"

"Canaaaaa~..." Mira slowly looked at her girl with a death glare making her shut up right away.

"We can never have fun with you..." She yawn.

"You're all so strange tonight..." Lucy sigh while taking many other plate then walk to the main hall of the guild just like a waitress would do. She was just like a professional... No wonder when you count how many waitress job she took in the past.

When Lucy noticed Erza's gaze on her, she blushed as if she was caught doing something too private to be seen. Or maybe that was Erza? She never been specifically good with others and body language even more after all so she was always lost with that kind of things. Fortunately, her blond head lover knew it and never made a big deal.

"Hehe you are so dense Erza" she told her knight with her sweetest lovely smile and a little pink color on her cheeks. "Dork"

Just like Erza thought.

"But you love this dork because she's yours." Erza said with confidence taking Lucy's hand after they both put the meals where the girl asked her.

"Erza is taking Lucy's hand so early already tonight? That's so leeeewd" Cana said loudly after she was passing by.

"Taking hand i-i-i-is le-lewd??" Wendy who was holding Chelia's hand not too far away from us blushed. "Che-Chelia I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"I don't mind... If it's you" Chelia mumble to Wendy turning her face away.

"And now a new couple is born tonight!" Mira and Cana yelled in a mike in the middle of the podium. "That was the magic of Xmas! Thank you!!"

Every member present in the hall screamed all at once making the couple of girls blushing as red as their dress.

 _"_ _The_ _magic_ _of_ _Xmas_ _..."_ Erza repeat in her mind turning her head to see her girlfriend still helping the other members of the guild to organize the main hall.

Her red dress was so beautiful and puts her curves so much in value that it was really hard to not stare.

At least until the guild door burst open by Natsu and that every member who was waiting behind it ran inside to eat and drink like crazy.

Like always, Natsu was the first to yell without any good reason.

"WHERE'S THE FOOOOOD??! Oh! LUCY!!" He yelled as he ran to Lucy, wrap is arm around her neck to make her following him to a table full of plate of meat. "Let's share!! I'll eat the meat and you eat the fat! I know you like it"

"Of course she does!" Happy said sitting on the table with a raw fish in his mouth.

"HEEY!! That's not cool! It's me who cooked that for you ya know! Show some respect!"

"Show "respect" what?? Who is respect??"

Lucy face palm during their stupid talk making Erza laugh.

 _"Lucy and Natsu_ _really_ _was_ _like_ _sister_ _and_ _brother_ _. Too_ _bad_ _people_ _mistake_ _this_ _kind_ _of_ _relationship_ _with_ _love_ _."_ She tighten her fist. _"_ _If_ _I_ _hear_ _someone_ _say_ _that_ _they_ _could_ _be_ _lover_ _again_ _, I-"_ when Erza saw Gray kissing Natsu's cheek before he sat close to him, she just decide to sit in front of them as well. _"_ _Oh_ _,_ _well_ _,_ _Lucy's_ _mine_ _anyway_ _._ _Why_ _am I_ _angry_ _over_ _this?_ _Stupid_ _me_ _."_ She just told herself before all the lights in the hall suddenly gone out.

Everyone was surprise even the strong knight that she is but two strong light coming from the podium quickly made all our group look at this place in particular. Two girls in blue and red dress was talking to the guild members in the mike. They was none other than Wendy and Chelia.

"Before the show begin, we wish you all a great Xmas!!" Wendy said.

"I-I already have my Xmas gift" Chelia hold Wendy's hand with a blushing face. "A-and this song is to everyone who feel the same way as I do for the one they love!!"

Once again all the guild went loud but this time much more than before. They were telling their congrats to the young couple with so much enthusiasm that Chelia yelled at them to shut up so that they both could finally start their song.

Erza laughed so much that she didn't saw Lucy get up and walking to her.

"Erza?" her sweet voice called.

The young woman looked up at her girlfriend standing in front of her with a surprise feeling.

"Can you grant me this dance ?" She asked.

Erza smile, took the hand Lucy was offering her then walked together in the middle of the guild hall. A wide space was dedicate for every people who wanted to dance tonight and with no much surprise, many couple were already sharing a dance together. Just as Chelia and Wendy said, this song was for lovers so that's why it would be a romantic slow.

Cana and Mira winked at us when they enter in the middle of the place and it was with confidence that Erza lead the dance.

Hugging each other in a romantic way, dancing in a slow and yet loving move as if they were making love, Lucy's head resting on Erza's shoulder... Everything were perfect. Gray and Natsu didn't last long before they join the group just like Elfmann and Evergreen or Levy and Gajeel.

At the end of the song, everyone kissed just like to seal their vow of an eternal love under the cheers of the others.

"Lucy, I love you" the young knight whispered.

Lucy didn't blush or even seemed to hesitate. Only a warm smile could be seen. A warm smile who could easily be the symbol of love itself. Erza let her thumb travel all along her lower lip thinking about how much she could lost herself on them.

She couldn't found any other moment than this one to do it.

She couldn't wait either.

"I-" Lucy said trying to answer back but Erza stopped her with her finger.

"Come with me"

To everyone's surprise, Erza and Lucy appeared on the podium. Lucy much more confuse than afraid when her girl took the mike and start to talk.

"First of everything, we really wish you Merry Xmas!" Erza made a pause."You all always been really precious to me and I really appreciate that with all my heart."

"We know someone who you appreciate more than us!!" Someone in the crowd said.

Erza giggled.

"Yes, indeed. As you all know, Lucy and I have been going out for a really long time now" Erza closed her eyes. "It's been three years now and I'm still loving her just like the first time I've understood what kind of feeling I had for her."

When Erza turned around to face her precious Lucy, her legs started to shake a little but she took a deep breath.

"You've always been by my side Lucy, in bad moment just like the good one. You wiped my tears and cheer me up when I needed you the most. You accept every part of me even if you new I was messed up deep inside then start to heal every wound of my heart with your love. All my life, I would never think about a partner as great as you"

"E-Erza..."

When her knight put her right knee on the floor making the little red and yellow box appear in her hand, Lucy understood and start to blush. But not with shame or disgust but nothing more than happiness.

"I'll stand by you, no matter what happen. You're my one and only and whatever it takes I'm yours forever." She opened the box showing two wonderful ring with each other name engrave on it "Lucy would you marry me?"

"Oh Erza, yes! Yes! Of course I do!"

All the guild cheered loudly when Erza carefully grab Lucy's hand to make her wear her ring and then Lucy did the same for Erza when she stood up.

They were now fiancée and it was with another kiss under the cheers of everyone that they finally made it official.

"I love you Erza"

"I love you too Lucy"

It was with joy that they let the podium for the other band to let them sing. It was with proud that they holds hand with a smile on their face when all their friends congrats them with a group hug.

Xmas was just getting started and yet it was as if they were both had share the best gift of all night.


End file.
